Feels So Right, Feels So Wrong
by Trixxie
Summary: Vanessa Riverton bet Impersonal that Germany would win the Euro. In turn cuz she lost she had to write a one shot. This is it. Trixxie and impersonal for fun .. wrote the same one.. enjoy the different perspective on the same plot.
1. By Vanessa Riverton

**IT FEELS SO WRONG, IT FEELS SO RIGHT**

"And coming up after the break, we have the greatest game of the year up. Germany vs Spain, they say Spain will win, but who knows? The only way to be sure is to tune in after these commercials!"

Setsuna rolled her eyes as soon as the commentator had finished his spiel. She grabbed her book from the coffee table and stood up, then headed for the stairs. Haruka never removed her eyes from the TV set but she spoke loudly, catching Setsuna's attention.

"You're not gonna watch the match, Sets?"

The green haired woman shook her head, "No Haru-chan, I don't take an interest in such things, but enjoy it. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Setsuna continued her walk up the stairs and Haruka kept her eyes glued to the TV while Michiru watched her go. As soon as their green-haired companion was out of sight, Michiru ran to the other side of the room and turned off the lights. Haruka turned her head around in confusion.

"Did the power go – oh no, the TV's fine. Man, I thought I'd miss the match, tell me next time when ya do that, Michi, okay?"

Haruka received no reply and once more she glued her eyes to the TV. After a few seconds the sound of clothes rustling could be heard. A moment later, the aqua-haired goddess known as Michiru stepped in front of the TV, instantly blocking Haruka's view of the sports station. Haruka was about to protest when she took in what Michiru was wearing – practically nothing. But enough to drive Haruka mad... well usually that is. A barely beige lace bra and panties set. The panties rode low but left enough to make you drool and the bra did nothing but emphasis her chest.

"Ruka, come, let's go to the bedroom."

Michiru went to grab her lover's hand but found there was slight resistance. She frowned, clearly disapproving of her lover's actions.

"Michi... you've known about this match all month!... Look, I swear that in 90 minutes it will be all about you."

Michiru shook her head, "You and your football. Ruka, I swear I..." She looked into her lovers' teal eyes and held her tongue, "I'll see you in ninety minutes. Enjoy your game."

Haruka smiled goofily, seemingly pleased with the agreement she had with Michiru.

"Thank you babe, I love you."

Michiru mumbled 'I love you' back as she grabbed her clothes and made her way up the stairs.

As she slammed the door to their bedroom door (loudly), she threw her clothes to the floor then jumped onto her bed and screamed loudly into the plush duvet cover. She shouted several more times before rolling over onto her back and draping her own arm over her stomach.

"Ninety minutes... I have to wait ninety minutes... stupid football. I can't even go to Usa's or Mina's they're all watching it! Everyone is watching that stupid game! Everyone except –" Michiru's eyes widened as she stopped talking to herself, "Except Setsuna." Michiru smiled widely, she could go and rant to Setsuna!

The time senshi would without a doubt sit there and listen to her rant – it was a given. So with that, Michiru got up and rushed to her do, getting the rant of the century ready in her mind.

Setsuna was in her room, sitting in her bed, reading her book, ready to fall asleep wit the book in hand as she usually did most nights. Before getting into bed she had removed her clothe, ready to settle down in the privacy of her own room. Her room was a shade not quite crimson and not quite purple. It was dark and she had a lava lamp beside her bed, for reading and amusement when she was sitting in her room. Her bed was queen-sized – for no other reason than she was not such a sound sleeper and she needed the space for when she became restless in her sleep. She had insisted on a garnet coloured set of Egyptian cotton bed-sheets and matching bed linen. She always chose luxury and comfort over anything else. So here she was in the comfort of her luxury bed ready for a night of solitude and –

KNOCK KNOCK!

"I spoke too soon." She spoke to herself before making a dog-ear on the page she was reading and placing her book aside.

"Who is it?" Setsuna rarely raised her voice and now was no exception as she spoke in a smooth as cream voice.

"It's Michi." Setsuna smiled gently, and locked at her watch – the game had only just started, why was Michiru up here now?

"You can come in, what's up?" Michiru opened the door and smiled gently. Setsuna was about to return the smile when she saw what Michiru was wearing... or rather not wearing. Setsuna turned away, her cheeks turning scarlet.

"Setsa, are you okay?" Michiru looked down at her friend. Setsuna nodded her head, and turned to Michiru, eyes avoiding her aqua-haired friend.

"Y-y-yeah, you um... you seem to have forgotten your clothes, is all."

The green-haired woman gulped and looked up smiling sheepishly. Michiru looked confused then stared down at herself. She instantly blushed but then she remembered whys he was dressed like this; and just like that her reason for visiting Setsuna. Michiru threw her hands up in the air and she exhaled loudly, and then threw herself down on the bed of her friend.

"MY GOD! What is wrong with her, Sets?!" Setsuna's eyes bulged as she took in the image of Michiru laying down on her bed. She son shook herself out of from her trance and managed to find her voice.

"W-who are you talking about?" Michiru looked over at Setsuna and frowned.

"Haruka."

Setsuna said nothing but raised an eyebrow, giving Michiru the metaphorical floor to carry on, "She actually chose the football game over this!" Michiru gestured to her underwear and Setsuna blushed as she nodded. "She chose some game she could have taped and watched later over me! What is wrong with her?" Michiru flopped her arms down, both hands resting on her bare midriff.

"I-I dunno, Michiru. She just wants to watch a game... it's only ninety minutes right?" Michiru sighed loudly.

"Yeah, but Sets, tonight is also the only night Hotaru's over at Chibi-chan's and Haruka knows that. She says wait till after the game, but I know she'll drink too many beers and I'll end up having to wait till tomorrow... then Hota will be back tomorrow and I'll have to be quiet! Guh!" Setsuna was silent. She had no idea what to say. It seemed that Michiru wasn't finished though;

"I mean when I wanted to go to the opera, I passed it up because Haruka wanted a night in... remember when you took Hota-chan up to Okinawa to see Utada Hikaru?" Setsuna nodded once more. She wasn't speaking for two reason; one she had no idea how to console her friend and her libido and two... her own libido had concentrated all her energy to looking lustfully at her friend.

"I mean Sets, if you had a girlfriend who came to you dressed like this, would you wanna watch the football or would you want to make love to her all night long?" Michiru looked up to Setsuna for a response, which she got almost instantaneously.

"I would make love to you all night long, Michiru." Setsuna and Michiru's eyes both widened. Michiru propped herself up on her elbows and she smirked to her friend.

"Pardon, Setsa?" Setsuna turned her head away from her friend.

"I meant hypothetically... if you were here for me, I would... iwouldmakelovetoyouallnightlong." Setsuna looked away and heard Michiru giggle a moment later.

"Oh Sets... hypothetically... if you were my girlfriend, I would let you." She laughed again and this time Setsuna joined in. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Michiru's eyes widened and she crossed her legs.

"Are you okay, Michi?" Her aqua haired friend nodded as she blushed profusely. "What's up, Michi?" Michiru sighed loudly.

"You can't laugh. Promise?" Setsuna nodded solemnly. "Well... you know when people say something and you get a visual image? I just had one... about you and me. Okay?" Setsuna rose an eyebrow in shock and nodded. Another minute in silence and this time Setsuna was thinking about it too. She HAD always wondered if aqua was her real hair colour – and Oh my god, Haruka would kill her if she thought Sets was thinking this. Bad Setsa. Michiru watched her green-haired friend frown then gulp.

"Thinking about it too, Sets?" Instantly the green haired woman hung her head guiltily.

"Hai... Haruka would kill me if she knew I'd just had that thought." Michiru laughed loudly.

"Well, don't worry you're safe until half-time, nothing can disturb Ruka."

It was as if a light bulb went off between the two women. The both looked up and stared deep into each other's eyes. Michiru crawled over the bed and stopped shy of Setsuna.

"That's forty five minutes right?" Setsuna nodded. She backed away.

"You're with Ruka." Michiru nodded,

"Hai... but this is going to be a one-time thing. I need a release Sets and I need it now. Will you help me?" Setsuna gulped once more.

"If it's helping you, how can I say no? But – " She was silenced by Michiru's finger on her lips.

"Sets, I'm in love with Haruka... but right now she's pissed me off. Right now, I need you to help me. We will never talk about this again. Please, just this once. I need it, Sets, I can't wait – "

This time Michiru was cut off by Setsuna throwing her lips onto Michiru's. There was no spark there for Michiru as there was with Haruka, but that didn't matter. If Haruka was going to constantly take and take and never give, then Michiru would go to someone who would just for once. She had needs!

A moment later, Setsuna found herself pinned underneath Michiru being kissed hard, her bottom lip was sucked the bitten hard by the aqua-haired woman above her. Setsuna half moaned, half growled in pain and pleasure and her mind was racing with a million thoughts. The first being; God this feels so damned good! And the second being; Haruka is going to murder you. Bring you to life and then murder you again. Then the third was that –

"Oh God, Sets, please, I need you!" Fuck the third thought. As if some unknown entity took her over, Setsuna flipped Michiru over and pinned her down, her hands firmly holding Michiru's wrists, keeping her in Setsuna's control. Setsuna returned Michiru's earlier kiss with an intensity even she didn't know she possessed. She bit her bottom lips hard and swept her tongue across the slightly swollen lip, instantly receiving a moan for her efforts and finding that Michiru had her tongue at the ready; duelling for dominance with the green-haired woman's.

Setsuna released Michiru's hands and caressed Michiru's sides. Setsuna found that Michiru's hands flew to her bra, expertly unclasping it in seconds. Setsuna was about to break the kiss, when she felt Michiru push her back, and in one swift movement, she had completely exposed Setsuna's chest but before Setsuna could make a sound, Michiru moved her hands to her own bra and removed the pesky piece of clothing.

Setsuna took in the sight of milky flesh, coupled with smooth skin and mouth-watering muscles that were hiding under her swimmer's physique.

"Sets, come on!" Michiru whisper yelled.

The older woman instantly looked to the source of Michiru's frustration and gulped nervously. She slowly made her way down Michiru's body, deliberately grinding her hips into Michiru's at one point before lowering her head between Michiru's thighs. At first, Setsuna was shocked – never in a million years would she have thought she would be in this position, but who was she to argue?

Setsuna could smell Michiru's distinct scent and she was overwhelmed. It smelt so sweet. Setsuna wasted no time in removing Michiru's underwear, she was sure if she wasted another moment, Michiru could very well go insane and do unmentionable things to Setsuna's body.

Michiru gasped as the cold air made contact with the hottest part of her body. Setsuna looked down at Michiru's most intimate of areas and gasped herself. 'She is a natural aqua'.

Michiru looked down and saw Setsuna admiring her, she grinned sweetly, before a devilish grin took over her features. She gently grabbed the back of Setsuna's head and she rubbed the nape of her neck gently.

"Sets? Hun... are you quite done?" Setsuna shook her head, took a deep breath and lowered her head between Michiru's thighs.

The aqua-haired woman instantly grabbed the sheets as she felt Setsuna's velvet like tongue touch her center. Setsuna's tongue was just rough enough to cause the right amount of friction but then was soft enough to add that more than pleasurable touch to every movement her delightful oral organ made.

"Fuck! Sets, keep going, just keep doing that! I need this NOW!" Michiru said as she closed her eyes.

Setsuna decided to lick up and down Michiru's wetness with a deliberate slowness coupled with firm amount of pressure, flicking her tongue lightly at the end. Every stroke of her tongue causing Michiru to arch her back in pleasure and push Setsuna's head further into her.

Shallow breathing soon filled the room as Setsuna delivered the most intimate of kisses to her friend. Michiru began moaning but had to suppress it, if Haruka heard she would probably come up here and kill both of them.

After some time, Michiru was close to edge but wasn't quite toppling over, she opened her mouth to talk to Setsuna but then found she had no need to and Setsuna slid in two of her fingers, gently but deep into Michiru. Michiru's hips bucked as she found that Setsuna found Michiru's 'spot' easily and she began manipulate it gently, moving her fingers in a fast paced, contrasting with her slow licks completely.

"F-f-uck, don't stop, I'm so close, Setsa." Michiru's eyes were closed and her body began to quiver, she licked her lips and found that a few moments later her body gave way to Setsuna's tongue. Her explosion was instantly gratifying, she saw colours everywhere and she moaned out loud, unable to control herself. She continued moaning however as Setsuna refused to move her fingers out from Michiru, and deep inside her stomach Michiru could feel the beginning of her second climax slowly approaching. Setsuna moved her head up to Michiru and looked her deep in the eyes. The aqua-haired woman began panting heavily now, unable to keep her eyes open, her body weak from her first orgasm. Setsuna leaned in close to Michiru and whispered into her ear,

"Do you want to know how you taste on me?" Before waiting of her answer, Setsuna clamped her lips onto Michiru's, allowing the smaller woman the chance to taste her sweetness. Michiru moaned into the kiss and as she did Setsuna hit the 'spot' just right. Her eyes flew open, she gasped, her body went rigid and she breathed out deeply before she moaned loudly. Her body shuddered and a groan came from deep in her throat, her muscles were tight around Setsuna's hand and Setsuna felt the warm liquid seeping down her hand, Michiru was still shaking thirty seconds later as she croaked out the other woman's name.

"Setsuna." The other woman remained still before gently taking her fingers out from Michiru. The aqua haired woman took Setsuna's fingers and sucked them, tasting her own sex once more and smiling.

"Thank you, Sets." Setsuna smiled warmly.

"It was my pleasure."

A comfortable silence came over them before Setsuna cleared her throat and looked at her watch.

"Ah, the first half should be over in five minutes, Michi. I don't know how you're oing to survive August." Michiru cocked an eyebrow, confused.

"What's happening in August?"

"It's the EPL... you know Haruka's a Liverpool fan. They play twice a week."

Michiru sighed as she sat up and put her bra and panties back on, shaking slightly, it was clear she hadn't quite recovered from her climaxes. Setsuna said nothing, realising this was a one-time thing only. Michiru walked to the door, opened it then stood in the doorway for a moment.

"Setsa?"

"Yeah, I know Michiru, it won't happen again and trust me, I won't tell Haruka."

"No... Are you free in August?"

Setsuna grinned as Michiru smirked before leaving the room.

Setsuna sat back in her bed, exhausted. She had never had an interest in sport, but all of a sudden she had a new love for soccer. She knew Spain was the team Haruka wanted to win in the game downstairs, if they didn't win, she would be in a mood for a few more days. Michiru would probably be more stressed out like tonight. Setsuna grinned widely once more.

"Man... I sure hope Germany win."

(Vanessa Riverton)


	2. By Impersonal

**Feels so wrong, feels so right**

"_And OH NO the Germany defense let the ball slip through to Torres…what a superbly pass ball! Torres chases after it and only Philip Lahm is there to block him, Ah, he gets past Lahm and flicks the ball over Lehmann AND SCORES!! SPAIN ONE UP!! GERMANY NIL!!"_

"WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Haruka raised her two fists and pumped into the air as she watches the Euro 2008 final from her couch at her peaceful outers' mansion in Tokyo, Japan. The hall was brightly lit and all the furniture were of a soft cream beige colour; exactly how each outer senshi would have liked it to be. Michiru's paintings littered the walls, alongside Setsuna's pride-and-joy medical certificates of achievement and of course, Haruka's pictures of winning races. Hotaru had her corner of achievements and drawings too.

"High five Hime-chan!!" and Hotaru, who was sitting beside Haruka, gave a pleasant five to her adopted 'father'.

"WOOOHOOO! Michiru did you see that?! Brilliant isn't it?!" Haruka looked over to her lover, wife, best friend, who was sitting at the other side of her.

Michiru returned Hauka's glee with a bored look.

"Aw, c'mon! How many Euro finals do we get to see in a lifetime!?"

"So many that it bores me," Michiru rolled her eyes.

Michiru didn't get what was so nice about watching 22 men chasing after a ball on a big field and killing each other with their tackles. She got racing, she got tennis, but soccer? No way, no bloody way. Michiru looked over to Hotaru, who was…drooling. Wait, Hotaru drooling?! What the hell?!

"Hotaru are you alright?" Michiru, now concerned.

Hotaru smiled sheepishly but her eyes are still on the television.

Michiru nudged Haruka hardly and whispered "Hime-chan is drooling…"

"Of course she's drooling; football is a beautiful game!" Haruka answered loudly.

"No, argh! Idiot." Michiru sighed.

If there was one thing Michiru knew, it was that soccer ruined Haruka's sensitivity. And sensibility. But the look at Hotaru's eyes…is undeniable. Michiru knows that look. It's the same look Haruka gives her at first before it is replaced with one of love; and all the other men who have had their eyes feasting on her body's curves and face have had it too… But still, Hotaru's only 13…

"Hime-chan I know all the guys out there have a hot bod but you shouldn't-" Michiru whispered but was interrupted.

"Victoria beckham is so cool…" Hotaru said, eyes on television still.

Michiru sighed. Like father, like daughter. "Haruka…! I'm so bored!" Michiru complained as she stuck on foot across Haruka's lap.

"No, ah shit! He can't kick the ball for nuts!"

Haruka paid her no mind.

"Ruka…" Michiru purred in Haruka's ear as she licked it.

"M-M-Michiru…" Haruka shivered involuntarily. Michiru didn't have to worry about Hotaru; she's glued to the screen with glimpses of her precious Victoria Beckham.

Michiru's hands rubbed Haruka's stomach as her lips continue to nibble on Haruka's ears. She felt a little sly for doing that. But if arousing Haruka is the only way to get her off the boring soccer match, she will do it. Soon, Michiru's tongue slid down on Haruka's side burns and Michiru was kissing Haruka's cheeks. Her legs were stroking Haruka's calves and her hands were slowly stroking down to Haruka's thighs.

"Michiru, I promise, after the match I'm so going to ravish you…"

"No…I want it now…"

And Haruka did the most incredulous thing Michiru has ever seen. Despite of all the sexual advances Michiru had been doing, Haruka managed to catch hold of Michiru's face with her two hands and hold it in a distance, and smile. Yes, smile that all charming but 'I-don't-think-it's-a-good-time' smile and shook her head. But at least for the first time that night Haruka was looking at Michiru fully with her two teal eyes.

"Just an hour more okay Michi? I promise you I'll-" and Haruka was cut off with Michiru standing up and walking away to the kitchen. "One more hour, Michi!" Haruka called behind her as she turned her eyes back to the television screen again.

Michiru was totally annoyed. There was no way she was going to let her Sunday night just gets ruined like that. She went into the kitchen that was mostly furnish with wooden floorings and furniture and poured a cup of cold water for herself. She gulped the cold water down and felt the coldness rushed over her… it was both a good feeling and bad feeling. Good because it kind of cooled a little of her hot temperedness now, but bad because it effectively almost ended her sexual appetite and it…made her stomach churn. Her stomach was feeling not well now. The cold water seemed to have shrunk her stomach or if not, quelled her digestive powers. This is not good, nope, not at all.

"Michiru?" Setsuna called, seeing her aqua haired friend clutching her stomach now.

"Ara Setsuna…my stomach's not too good…"

Setsuna noted her friend was dressed rather…no, very sexily. Pink silky night gown that hugged her curves, plus it is spaghetti strapped and the strap was lacey…yes, pink laces. Setsuna don't even want to think about what is underneath that piece of silk.

"You okay, Michiru?"

"I…do not know…" Michiru's face crumpled in pain.

"What's wrong? Or where?"

"My stomach's acting up for some reason, and Haruka, argh, that woman is so obsessed with the soccer match she hardly pays me any attention!"

"Aw, Michiru. Haruka is very into sports, you know that…but your stomach…" and Setsuna put her warm hand to feel Michiru's stomach on her silky nightgown.

Setsuna's world seemed to stop at the feel of it.

"WOOHOO HIME! High five!! Spain won!! Means I won a hundred bucks from Mamoru!! We can go for ice cream…very expensive ice cream" Haruka cocked her eyebrows and smiled at her daughter.

Hotaru didn't beam back directly, but asked Haruka "Can you buy Victoria Beckham's autobiography for me…" in a very soft voice. Of course, Haruka caught it. She was the senshi of the wind, anyways.

"No problem, Hime-chan. But hush, don't tell any of your mothers," Haruka winked at her daughter.

"YIPPIE!" Hotaru took off from the couch and up the stairs of their mansion. A door could be heard to have opened and closed, which Haruka presumed, should be Hotaru's room one.

Now, time for Michiru. They have some unfinished business to attend to, don't they? Haruka smirked at the thought of it. This night couldn't get any better; she saw her favorite team take home the European championships, she won hundred bucks from Mamoru, found out Hotaru's celebrity crush was Victoria Beckham and top it off, Michiru wants it bad. Yes, 'it'. Haruka know she didn't show it just now, but she hot for Michiru. Hot and…moist. Not yet, Haruka learnt to keep her desires well.

"Michiru?"

Haruka called as she went to the kitchen to look for her beautiful aqua hair lover.

"Michiru?"

Haruka checked the studio that Michiru usually works in. No one. Now, where could Michiru be? In their room already? Already prepared for her dear handsome racer lover to take her on the bed? Haruka drooled on the thought as she proceeded up the stairs of her house to the second storey of the house. Turning to the left was her room but she stopped at her tracks. To her right was Setsuna's room, and she was hearing…moans? But Haruka shook off her thoughts. And went to her room and put her hand on the doorknob.

"Michi…I'm here…" Haruka purred as she opened the door in a swift motion.

Eh? The bed's empty? Haruka moved to touch it. And cold?

"ooohh…Setsuna…"

Haruka whipped around and stared at the hallway through her opened door.

"More…please…"

The voice was so familiar. It's melodic and sweet ye very calming to hear…Michiru?!

"Setsuna…Don't you dare stop!"

Michiru?! Sleeping with…Setsuna?! Haruka let her mind roll. Setsuna's room was painted a deep shade of purple and her bed sheet was silky maroon…Haruka once joked about Setsuna trying to make her room seem lustier and Setsuna responded with a slap on Haruka's face and kicked her out of the room, literally.

"Michiru…I want it too…"

Haruka's mind ran wild and her heart raced. Were they having…sex? She could totally picture Setsuna's long tan legs tangled up with Michiru's fair creamy ones in a smooth feel. She could picture them rocking together in a movement only they know…and Setsuna using her tongue to run over Michiru's creamy legs making them a little…moist. Oh God, no!

"Aww!! Setsuna!!"

Now Haruka can picture Setsuna running her tongue up Michiru's thighs onto her stomach, eventually stopping at Michiru's delicate naked breasts. Ravishing them, enjoying them, sucking them, feeling them. Michiru only makes the "Aww!!" sound when Haruka does that…doesn't she?!

"Michriu! Don't squirm!"

Is Michiru dying to be taken by Setsuna now? Or Michiru is moving because…Setsuna's tongue is inside of her…feeling her in and out of her sensitive bud? Or it's Setsuna's tan long fingers that are inside…?

"Ooh! Ooh, ooh, ooh!!"

Oh my goodness. Haruka can totally picture Michiru huffing against the wetness of Setsuna's tongue and melting under her delicate touch, wanting more and more, pushing further to get more of Setsuna engulfing within her…Oh no. Oh no no no no no. Please, no…

Haruka sprinted to in front of Setsuna's room door and lifted her hands was about to knock when she heard-

"Oh Sets you are the best…even Haruka doesn't come close."

"Hoho I'm flattered…so you are…enjoying?"

"How can you doubt my enjoyment?"

"Because I want to test your skills, too-"

Haruka burst in with fury.

"Michiru how could you I thought you loved me I thought I was the best lover for you I thought-"

Michiru looked at Haruka with a questioning eye and cocked her head sideways. Michiru was lying on her front totally on Setsuna's bed with Setsuna sitting on her back. Both, fully clothed and having a blank look on their faces. Setsuna's maroon sheets looked so crumpled up, but, clothed?

"What-"

"Explain yourself, Tenoh, for barging in here like this."

Now that was the Michiru's voice that Haruka knew she was definitely in trouble for. Haruka winced and stuttered, "I-I-I thought you t-two w-were…"

"What did you think?" Michiru's voice cut sharp.

"Haruka I'm giving Michiru a full body massage, do you want one too?"

"I…er…"

"Tenoh Haruka, you better run now before-"

The door slammed closed.

Setsuna and Michiru exchanged knowing smiles. Who knows what **really **happened?? Who knows. Only they know ;)

(Impersonal)


	3. By Trixxie

**Feels So Right, Feels So Wrong**

'Torres takes a shot, and it's good. Goal one for Spain.' Haruka jumped off the center cushion of the cream leather couch fist in the air cheering. 'Yes.' she yelled. The sound of her lover drew Michiru from her book her gaze locked on Haruka.

'Is it over?' the aqua haired beauty asked, her hands dropping the book and reaching for the top button of her blouse. It was rare for Michiru to want Haruka so much, but with their busy work schedules it had been weeks since they'd made love.

'No half time.' Haruka said wandering to the kitchen.

'And how long is that?' Michiru asked, her blouse now fully unbuttoned.

'Not long. You warm?' Haruka asked noticing her lovers now exposed chest. 'New lingerie?' Haruka added turning the volume up on the TV and engulfing herself in the commercials. Michiru frowned, letting the silk of her blouse fall to the floor she made her way in front of the TV. 'I can't see through you Michi.' Haruka frowned moving left to right to attempt to see around her lover. Michiru sighed heavy, looking down her body at the ocean blue sheer nighty covering her skin. The curve of the under wire pushing her breasts high, the flow of the bodice laying around her. She cleared her throat in a last effort. 'You ill babe?' Haruka asked off handed, her attention still very much on the game.

'No.' Michiru frowned letting her feet lead her into the dining room. 'She wont even look at me.' Michiru complained aloud letting the swinging door to the dining room close behind her.

'Huh?' Setsuna asked looking up from her book. 'Holy Michiru, you look amazing.'

'We haven't made love in weeks and she's so enamoured with that damn game.' Michiru sighed.

'Um, is there more to this outfit of yours?' Setsuna asked her eyes locked on the bounce of

Michiru's breast.

'Of course.' Michiru smiled, slipping out of her jeans, letting the fullness of the ruffled underpants free. Setsuna's eyes focused on the whole of Michiru. Light cream stockings were held by a garter attached to ocean blue sheer panties that ruffled at rear. Flowing sheer material danced against the white of her skin in the same ocean blue leading to the tight hold of her breast followed neatly by spaghetti straps to a matching chocker necklace. Michiru looked hot.

'You, I, That's.'

'Thank you.' Michiru smiled blushing slightly. It took seconds for Setsuna to raise from her place at the table to stand before Michiru, her hands placed softly against the pale exposed shoulders. 'Setsuna?'

'Shh.' Setsuna said placing her index finger against Michiru's soft pouted lips. The finger was slowly replaced by Setsuna's lips. Michiru took a step back, shock laced on her face. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' Setsuna began, her words mixing together to form almost one.

'What happened?' Michiru asked putting her finger tips to her mouth.

'I'm sorry Michiru, you looked so, I mean.' Setsuna managed trying to distance herself from the beauty before her.

'It's alright Setsa, just try to control.' the words hadn't even left Michiru's mouth when Setsuna's lips were again connected to Michiru's her hands slipping under the sheer of the material coming to rest on the taught skin of Michiru's abdomen. A loud yell from the living room pulled Michiru back into reality. 'Setsa no.'

'You're right.' Setsa said taking Michiru by the hand and leading her the few steps down the hall way to her bedroom closing the door behind her. 'If she doesn't want you. I do.' Setsa said flicking her light switch letting the room glow with soft amber light. Most of which provided by a small lava lamp just feet from the bed.

Michiru looked stunned as she took in the whole of the room, having never ventured into Setsuna's layer before. Her moment of admiration was soon lost as hands slowly made their way up Michiru's back curving at the jaw line and tilting Michiru's head to the left, lips found their way to Michiru's neck, as Setsuna's hands slipped down the gentle cleavage before her. Michiru moaned with surprise and delight as Setsuna's lips caressed the skin of her neck softly running her teeth along Michiru's jaw line.

Setsuna moved her hands from her resting place against Michiru's bosom sliding down the curve of her side coming to lay on her hip, pulling Michiru closer to Setsuna's wanting pelvis. Michiru moaned as Setsuna let her fingers trace the damp outline of her sex against the sheer underpants. Her tongue now flicking Michiru's earlobe as her index finger worked the material between Michiru's legs. 'You are hot.' Setsuna breathed her hips rocking in rhythm with Michiru's. Michiru pushed her rear hard into Setsuna's pelvis biting down on her own lip as Setsuna's fingers worked her delicate spot. Once the sheer panties were soaked in Michiru's juices Setsuna slipped them to the side, letting her index and forefinger explore the warm wet domain of Michiru's wanting sex. Spreading her inner lips Setsuna slipped her fingers into Michiru, causing the aqua-haired goddess to gasp in pleasure.

'Setsa. No. Ruka.' Michiru tried, her protests seemed only half hearted as her legs moved

further apart begging Setsuna further. Setsuna slipped her now wet fingers from Michiru's warmth helping her to turn slowly so they were facing each other.

'Yes.' Setsuna said running her tongue against Michiru's closed mouth her hands again finding the soft fabric of the underwire holding Michiru's breasts firm. Setsuna slipped the fabric way from Michiru's breast freeing a hardened nipple, her fingers crashing around it hard at first then softer, letting her thumb massage the rock hard nub. Setsuna slipped her tongue around Michiru's lips, entering the warmth of her mouth tasting the sweetness of it. Setsuna moaned softly, Michiru placed warning hands against Setsuna's shoulders, pushing her slightly but without any real force. Setsuna smiled into the kiss her palm spreading over the full of Michiru's breast cupping it and squeezing softly at first then harder removing her mouth from its place against Michiru's to capture the delicate flesh of the aqua beauties breast. Rolling her tongue around the nipple Setsuna let her hand meet the match, leaving the fabric in place she circled and teased the tender flesh her teeth grazing against the bud sending shivers of delight cascading through Michiru. 'Oh Ruka.' she breathed her eyes closing her pelvis aching. Setsuna ignored the name and continued on her rampage suckling the breast in her mouth. Her free hand slipping back to the wet between Michiru's legs softly working the fabric again. Michiru's knees felt weak, her mind was no longer in her control, she could feel her body sinking to the ground and she couldn't stop it.

Setsuna helped her to the floor, her legs spread, her right breast fully exposed and slightly pink from Setsuna's mouth. The cool air prickled against Michiru's flesh as Setsuna made her way down the length of the violinists body. Setsuna's hands slipped the cuff of the garter, letting the stockings free she pulled each one off, softly kissing Michiru's ankle as she did tossing the unneeded fabric away from their resting place. The stockings were followed by Michiru's soaked ruffled panties leaving her sex fully exposed. Setsuna placed her mouth against the waiting lips of Michiru's inner core, softly spreading them with her tongue Setsuna glided from the dampest hole to the harden round of nerves. Her hands softly massaging the surrounding flesh of thigh. Michiru withered moaning softly as Setsuna's tongue flicked against the sensitive nerves, swirling in circles as the time guardian drove Michiru to peaks of ecstasy. Her tongue now massaging the bud Setsuna slow re-entered her fingers into the begging deep that was Michiru. The beauty moaned loudly as Setsuna slid in, allowing her finger to become soaked before introducing another, finally thrusting a second in, working back and forth as her tongue played havoc against the clit.

'God Haruka.' Michiru moaned stopping herself. 'Oh god Setsa.' she replayed diving her hands into the mess of green locks stationed between her legs. The hard moan of Setsuna vibrated her tongue giving Michiru extra friction on her sex causing her to shake as another wave brought her closer. Setsuna increased the speed and force of her fingers, twisting them as they entered Michiru her tongue now moving faster in pace. Michiru's muscles tightened her body tensed as it readied for release. Finally Setsuna slipped her fingers from within Michiru, driving her warm wet tongue into the domain, Michiru let out a scream as her body finally gave up. Warm wet poured over Setsuna's tongue as Michiru orgasm.

'So then Minako-chan asked where I bought it, and I couldn't tell her that I'd gotten it half off, so I lied.'

'Oh Michiru, you're terrible.' Setsuna laughed sipping her tea.

'You girls alright in here? Sorry I've been ignoring you babe. But the game, you know.' Haruka smiled grabbing a soda from the fridge.

'Oh, Setsuna has been entertaining me.' Michiru smiled catching the bright red that had made it's way to Setsuna's face.

'Is she?' Haruka laughed brushing her lips against Michiru's still swollen pout. 'Well she'd better behave because you're mine.'

'I am indeed.' Michiru smiled.

'Oh, and I want to see more of that lingerie later. It looked hot.'

'Mm, sorry baby. I was angry with you after you ignored me and I tossed it. But I have others you haven't seen. Don't worry.' Michiru winked. Haruka laughed and returned to her game. 'I love you' she called from the living room as the swing door slowed.

'That little number is yours alone Setsa. Enjoy it.' Michiru said in her sexiest voice leaning across the table to softly run her tongue against Setsuna's pout tasting a mix of tea and her own flavour. Standing from the table Michiru followed the exit of Haruka. Setsuna sat a the table, smile plastered on her face. 'All mine indeed.' she murmured. picking up the book she had earlier abandoned.

(Trixxie)


End file.
